You're Mine
by team-valkyrie
Summary: Tamsin and Bo FWB. When Tamsin finally confesses her love, but gets rejected. When Bo sees her flirting with someone else, jealousy ensues


A/N: Eeeeep, finally my first Valkubus fic! I have been waiting for the moment since I started writing. They are my OTP and I'm hoping they'll give it to us Season 5 because the triangle is getting hella old. Anyway, this takes place sometime during season 3. Enjoy!

Prompt: Tamsin and Bo FWB. When Tamsin finally confesses her love, but gets rejected. When Bo sees her flirting with someone else, jealousy ensues

Disclaimer: I don't own LG, no matter how hard I try...

* * *

Tamsin gazed at the beautiful woman laying beside her. The early morning lights seeping through the cracks of the boards that covered the windows illuminated Bo's face. Her long, brown hair splayed in all directions. Her face is relaxed and content. Her voluptuous body barely covered by thin sheets of satin.

Tamsin sighed and looked away. This happened too often. The morning after the had sex, the blonde would look at Bo for hours, trying to memorize her features. The ache in her chest subdued for just a few hours and everything was okay. She had the woman she loved in her arms and could imagine waking up every day for the rest of her life to this. Until Bo woke up and her dreams crashed and burned, just like her heart.

Tamsin couldn't take this anymore. The constant pain. Not being with Bo. Seeing her chase after the human and the wolf. It was destroying her bit by bit. She couldn't take it anymore.

That's when she knew she had to tell Bo. Today. No matter what. She was a Valkyrie for Odin's sake, she was a strong, brave, fearless warrior. She could do this. She would get the girl.

"Morning, beautiful," Bo husked out, a playful smile stretched out on her face. "You got your thinking face on… Isn't it a bit early for that? Maybe I could entertain you some other way." The Succubus straddled the Valkyrie, her eyes flashing a brilliant blue. She leaned down for a kiss and Tamsin eagerly kissed her back passionately. She reluctantly pulled away, needing to get this over as soon as possible.

"Bo there's something I need to talk to you about," Tamsin said seriously.

Bo pulled away from marking the blonde's neck and gave Tamsin her full attention. "Sure babe, what's up?"

"I'm in love with you," Tamsin blurted out clumsily. The absolute silence that followed was nerve-wracking. She desperately searched Bo's eyes for some sort of answer. All she could see was regret and guilt. Her heart stopped.

"Tamsin… I thought you knew this was just sex," Bo said gently, not wanting to hurt the blonde. Tamsin's heart completely broke. She wasn't expecting this reaction. She thought there was something more there…

"Plus, can Valkyrie's even love? Aren't you supposed to be heartless?" Bo tried to joke, but only managed to upset Tamsin further. Tamsin roughly shoved Bo off of her and got up to get dressed. She stormed out the clubhouse, ignoring Bo's attempts to get her to come back. She left Bo, as well as her heart behind.

* * *

Tamsin sat at the Dal, downing shot after shot. She felt empty. Her heart had been crushed, broken, shattered. So she did what any sane person would do. Drown her sorrows in alcohol.

"Someone as beautiful as you shouldn't look so sad," a smooth, velvety voice said behind her. Tamsin turned to give the person the good ol' 'fuck off' but she was stunned by the woman's beauty. Obviously a shifter of some sort, the beautiful woman stood tall with confidence and pride.

'Perfect,' Tamsin thought. They did say the best way to get over someone was to get under someone, did they not? She just needed a good, rough one-night stand with a sexy lady. And the woman before her definitely fit her description.

"I'm not sad anymore. What's your name, gorgeous?" the blonde flirted back with a smirk

The woman smiled and sat down, immediately ordering a drink. "My name is Aine. But you can call me whatever you want."

They flirted, touched and drank for hours. Tamsin was enjoying the Aine's company far more than she anticipated, making the ache in her chest lighten up slightly. She wanted to fuck Bo out of her system as soon as possible, but the charming personality of her companion made her reluctant to leave. They were talking on the couch and Aine was caressing Tamsin's thigh when she felt the energy shift. She moved her attention from Aine to the entrance of the Dal and froze.

Tamsin didn't react quick enough before Bo was upon them. Her usually warm brown eyes were now infuriated blue. Before Aine could react, Bo had already grabbed her by the collar of her jacket.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing touching what is mine," Bo growled into the shifter's face. Aine's face paled and her eyes opened wide.

"Bo, what are you doing, get off of her!" Tamsin demanded, trying to separate the pissed off Succubus from Aine.

Bo's attention snapped to the blonde who was valiantly attempting to protect the shifter, causing the Succubus to get even more angry. "Why, so you can fuck her?"

"Maybe!" Tamsin spit out, equally as pissed.

Bo shoved Aine out of her way to fully face Tamsin. Aine quietly slipped away without being noticed. "Why would you sleep with her? How can you claim to be in love with me and then go fuck someone else?"

"Because you fucking broke my heart, Bo! You fucking used it to your advantage and then shattered it into a million pieces when shit got too real for you. I was honest with you and you fucking mocked me. That's why! You have Lauren and Dyson to fall back on, why the fuck shouldn't I have someone too?" Tamsin screamed, finally letting her heartbreak speak out.

Bo visibly deflated, the truth behind Tamsin's confession weighing down on her. She reeled her inner Succubus in, knowing how much it wanted to claim Tamsin as her own. Which she would, but right now she needed to fix her mistake.

Bo walked up to Tamsin and cupped her face. "Tamsin, I am so sorry. I was selfish and rude and insensitive. I should have never reacted the way I did. Never did I want to hurt your feelings," Bo apologized softly. "I was in denial about how I felt about you but now everything is clear. I love you, Tamsin. I am in love with you, I have been for a while. But the mess between Lauren, Dyson and I blinded me. Now everyone else can fuck off for all I care.I only want you. I only wanna be wanted by you So, if you still love me and want to be with me, I would be honored to be yours."

Tamsin leaned down and kissed Bo lovingly, trying to pour all of her love into it.

"You're mine and I'm yours," Tamsin whispered against Bo's lips.

"Mine," Bo sighed happily, letting her love for the blonde finally show.


End file.
